<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rolling the Gacha by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112239">Rolling the Gacha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Fluff, Gacha Rolling, Gen, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta is trying to roll Sylvain in the summer banner in Fire Emblem Heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rolling the Gacha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been years since I played FEH so excuse me for not knowing the exact terminology of things anymore but I knew I had to write a quick drabble after seeing Sylvain's swimsuit version. xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Sylvain, why do you hate me!?”</p><p>                Sylvain almost dropped the can of soda he was pulling out of the fridge and turned to look at Bernie in shock as he went over everything he did in the past couple of days. What did he do this time? Did one of the girls he used to flirt with send him a letter in the mail? Did he write something weird on social media?</p><p>                Bernie sat on the couch and she stared at her phone like it had insulted her and for a moment Sylvain thought she was going to fling it across the room.</p><p>                “Bernie…are you okay?” He slowly closed the fridge and made his way over to her.</p><p>                Bernie looked up at him in surprise. “Huh? Oh, I wasn’t talking to you Sylvain!” She showed him her phone screen and Sylvain saw she was playing <em>Fire Emblem Heroes</em>. The gacha screen to be more exact. “I’m trying to roll for you but you refuse to show up.” She pouted and looked at him sadly. “Why don’t you like me Sylvain?”</p><p>                “I don’t hate you, I love you Bernie!” Sylvian gave her a hug from behind and rested his head on top of hers. “How can I not love my Bernie Bear?”</p><p>                “Then why do you refuse to show up?” she pouted.</p><p>                “Uhhhh cause I was busy?” he said slowly. “Here, let me try.”</p><p>                “Oh, good idea, maybe you can attract yourself to show up.”</p><p>                Sylvain took the phone and went into another summon set. After debating for a moment he touched one of the orbs and then jumped around in glee.</p><p>                “Did you get yourself?”</p><p>                “No but I got you Bernie! Look at how cute you are!” He remembered his +5 Bernie on his account. Best stats possible in the game and he gave her all the cute accessories. Of course he refused to use her in battle, he couldn’t let his Bernie Bear get hurt!</p><p>                “Sylvain!”</p><p>                Oh right, his aim was to not get Bernie but summon himself. “Come on asshole me, do it for Bernie!” He attempted to roll again. Nope, some guy from Awakening. He rolled again. “Darn it Lorenz! Why did you have to show up!”</p><p>                Only three orbs left. He handed the phone back to Bernie. “I can’t! You do it Bernie!”</p><p>                Bernie took the phone back from him and then stared directly in his eyes. “If you don’t show up, you’re never allowed to read my fanfiction again.”</p><p>                Sylvain’s eyes widen. That would actually be the worst! He begged his summer version to show up. How was he going to survive if he was never allowed to read her works? He closed his eyes and prayed to every god he knew, real and fictional.</p><p>                Bernie let out a small shriek and she bounced happily in place. “Sylvain! I did it! You showed up!”</p><p>                Sylvain didn’t know how happy he was to see his stupid, smug grin. “Bless you for showing up,” he said with a sigh.</p><p>                Bernie’s nose wrinkled as she clicked to the next screen. “Your stats aren’t great…”</p><p>                “Seriously?!” He glared at the stupid version of him on the screen. “Why are you such a disappointment?”</p><p>                “Well at least I have you now. Maybe I can get enough orbs to try again later.” Bernie curled onto the couch to play through the paralogue. Sylvain hoped a better stat version of him would show up, for Bernie’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>